


Rainbow & Dying M!DB/Cicero

by Nudebeme



Series: Chac and Cicero [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two themed drabbles that surround the friendship of the Listener and Cicero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow & Dying M!DB/Cicero

**Author's Note:**

> See more themes at my Tumblr chac-ozai.tumblr.com

**Rainbow**

“Make a rainbow! Cicero wants a rainbow next.” the Jester giggled and pointed up towards the night sky, watching fireworks play from Chac’s fingertips. Small and quick sprites of light and sparks dashed like mad colorful snakes into the darkness of the night “Cicero wants a rainbow now?I feel as though I’m spoiling you with this. I’ll try.”

“Try is all I ever ask of you, my Listener.” Chac caught eyes with the slighter man, and there was a moment they both felt like something went unsaid. “Oh..Oh! You’re doing it!” The jester cackled with delight, seeing him attempt this feat of magic. Chac was a determined one, and soon enough sparks of light shot from his bare fingertips, pointed like an arrow into the sky.

“Oh, you are a clever, clever Listener!” Cicero crossed his armored arms and shivered in the night, laying back on the grass with his master elf beside him. His body was wracking with shivers, Cicero was not built for the frigid climes of Skyrim. The bosmer let his tired arm hit the ground with a thud, giving a great, catlike yawn.

“And also a very tired Listener.” Chac adds, rubbing his tattooed eyes with sleep. “But you’re having fun and I don’t want to be a spoilsport.” Cicero snickered, looking pleased. Then he just seemed to start to cower like a cold dog.

“Come now, we can’t have you freezing to death. Get over here,” Chac opened his arm up, the heavy cloak over his shoulders looked warm and inviting.

“as you wish,” Cicero beams, crawling his lithe body on hands and knees and rolling into his arms. Cicero sighed, a big and dramatic one, grinning ear to ear when Chac closed his arm around him He was wrapped up tight. Chac felt the tremors of cold run through Cicero’s body, listening to him shiver until he wasn’t.

“Much better, right?” Chac asked. Cicero nodded, eyes glued to Chac mere inches away from his own face. It distracted the Keeper entirely, thoughts looming over his head of a shameful desire. “…much better.”

“How about I teach you how to make your own rainbow?” Chac turned and put on a puzzled look. Cicero could smell the wine on his breath, sweet. How could he possibly say no? He’d always wanted to learn ever since he was just a little Cicero.

“Teach me!” he threw his hand in the air, Chac admiring it from below. Chac hugged him close, and guided the Imperial’s steady fingertips with his own.

“Okay, Here’s what you need to do…”  
~  
 **Dying**

"Buh, Oh listener," Cicero gurgled, head ducked between his knees and fingers interlaced over his head. "Cicero doesn’t feel so-urp" 

"Well I could have told you you’d be sick after 4 cups of wine, where did you even hold all of that liquid?" Chac cooed to him, rubbing his back and easing the drunken Imperial towards the pot. Cicero giggled, his world spinning in tight circles before Chac took his head and leaned it against the rim of the clay pot.

Fingers combed through his auburn red hair and held it back loosely when the first volley came, Chac sighing in exasperation to hear the Imperial hurl up everything he’d drank and ate just before. It sounded rightfully hilarious, the groans and moans coming from the little man who’d made a poor life choice drinking so much.

"Uuuugghhuhuhh.." He suddenly starts to sob, the moment becoming a misery in his stomach. "Feels like I’m dying..hehe." Cicero groans, peeking back and looking at the sighing Listener with reddened eyes.  
Chac rubbed his back and let the man heave with all his might into the pot, tears in his eyes from the effort. “You’ll be just fine, let it out.. my god for such a tiny fellow you can hold a lot of fluid.” 

"Hahaha-oooohh~” Wether or not Cicero would remember this by tomorrow, he couldn’t tell. But he was certainly going to feel it.


End file.
